Current Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig) and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad specifications define a 60 GHz system in which all the stations use the same basic channel bandwidth for both transmission and reception. Efforts are currently underway to extend WiGig and IEEE 802.11 ad to allow other channelization options. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to allow bandwidth configurations using other channelizations in millimeter-wave systems while maintaining compatibility with current IEEE 802.11ad systems.